For You, Yugi
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday! Who will remember? YugiYami, SetoJounouchi


For You, Yugi

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story and one-shot! Here it is...

"How could I forget!" Jounouchi asked himself unhappily as he walked down the hallway in the school, "forget what Jounouchi?" His boyfriend Seto Kaiba asked coming up to him. "Yugi's birthday. It's tomorrow!" Jounouchi said quietly, "you forgot your own best friend's birthday? That's a first," Seto said smirking as Jounouchi glared at him. "Could we have the party at your place Seto?" Jounouchi asked pleading as Seto sighed, "fine. I'll keep Yugi busy," Seto said as Jounouchi smiled.

At Yugi's place, I wonder where everyone else is, he thought as he was at the game shop by himself usually Yami was with him along with his grandpa. "Yugi?" A voice asked as Yugi looked up and saw Seto by the door, "hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as Seto smiled. "Wanna come to Kaiba Land for awhile? I'm sure you could close the shop for awhile," he said as Yugi's face lit up surprised.

"Sure. Are we going to meet Jounouchi and the others there?" He asked, "yea. Soon enough," Seto said as the two went inside Kaiba's limo. At Kaiba Land, "what do you want to do first Yugi?" Seto asked as Yugi looked at him. "Want to play in the arcade? I haven't played DDR in a long time," he said as Seto smirked, "you won't be able to beat me. I've played with Mokuba many times," he said.

Yugi smiled, "we'll see," he said as the two went inside the arcade. At Jounouchi's place, "is everyone ready here?" He asked as he looked at Mokuba and Shizuka. "Yup! Everyone's ready in the ballroom," Shizuka said, "at least it's for Yugi," Jounouchi murmured as Mokuba laughed. "Your gonna suffer later tonight aren't you?" He asked as Jounouchi glared at him, "it's for a friend at least," he said.

"How long do we have till they get here?" Mai asked, "about an hour or so," Jounouchi replied. At Yugi's place, "hey Kaiba? Where's Jounouchi and the others?" He asked as Seto looked at him. "We should get going," he began, "but we've only been here forty-five minutes!" Yugi cried surprised. "I know, but I want to show you the new cards in my mansion just in case you want them in your store," Seto explained.

Yugi sighed, "all right," he replied as he followed Seto into the mansion. "Hey, they are coming!" Jounouchi hissed as he turned off the lights quickly and hid behind a table, "hey, that's my foot!" Anzu's voice cried. "My bad," Bakura said smirking as Anzu growled, "stop touching me!" Another voice cried. "Sorry Ishizu," Ryou's voice said quietly, "will you guys be quiet!" Jounouchi asked unhappily.

Behind the door, "why are the lights off?" Yugi asked blinking as he looked inside the glass window. Seto shrugged, "must be another blackout," he said as he opened the door and flicked the light switch on. "Surprise!" Somebody cried as everyone got up from there hiding place, Yugi jumped back in surprised as he almost fell over. "Is this for me?" He asked, "of course dummy. It is your birthday isn't it?" Yami asked as he looked at him smiling.

"I totally forgot," Yugi said as his eyes were beginning to tear, "thank you Kaiba," Yami said as he looked at him. Seto shook his head, "you should thank Jounouchi. His the one who remembered," he said as Jounouchi blushed. "Happy birthday Yugi," Yami said as he gave him a small box, Yugi opened it as he saw that Yami was kneeling in front of him. "It's a ring!" He cried as everyone looked to see, "will you marry me?" Yami asked as Yugi gasped.

"Of course!" Yugi cried hugging him as the two kissed, "it's about time," Marik said smiling. "Yea, I was wondering when Yami was going to ask him," Mai said as Marik nodded, "well Yugi, happy birthday," Jounouchi said smiling. "This has been the best birthday I've ever gotten!" Yugi said happily, "I agree," Yami said as the others nodded in agreement and did whatever in the party.

END!

Me: here yea go!

Jounouchi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Seto: review and update!


End file.
